Soledad
by Flaky626
Summary: cuando el amor de tu vida ama a tu mejor amiga y tu mejor amigo te ama a ti...te sientes excluida y rechazada por quien de verdad amas pero haras todo lo que sea posible por obtenerlo
1. Chapter 1

Flaky-pov

Hoy como cada día de mi vida mi único deseo es verte tenerte a mi lado.. No solo como tu amiga sino como algo más.. Como ese alguien especial que esta a tu lado siempre.

Pude que no seas perfecto ya que esa bipolaridad tuya hace que mis amigos teman que este a tu lado…

*flashback*

-flaky aléjate de él.. Solo te humilla y te lastima esos no son amigos-decía un joven peliazul con un antifaz

-splendid.. Yo lo siento pero no te obedeceré esta ves.. Ya que no solo es mi amigo… el a pesar de q me trate así.. Lo amo

-pero flaky! Tú eres mi mejor amiga y me preocupo por ti..-dice el joven algo serio- como puedes amarle a el aun sabiendo q.. Solo te ve como un pasatiempo a pesar de que para ti es tu mayor prioridad

Ante eso yo solamente puedo reír algo deprimida… ya q por muy mal que ambos se llevaran el tenia la razón.. Aunque yo dejara todo por el.. Él siempre me remplazaba con mi mejor amiga.. Lammy

-no te preocupes splendid.. Sabré como soportarlo-y no puedo hacer más q irme de ahí

*fin del flashback*

Hoy es el día… el día que te diré que te amo.. Recuerdo muy bien que dijiste que estabas enamorado y eso me dio una pequeña esperanza así que desde ese día me maquillo y peino lo mejor que puedo ya que mi cabello es demasiado rebelde pero aun así.. Trato.. Trato ser la chica que tú puedes amar.. Tomo mi mochila y corro con mucha esperanza al colegio.

Llego algo agitada y estas ahí! Solo mientras lees un poco de verdad creo que el destino se ha aliado para poder confesarte mi amor.

Me acerco a ti y te saludo dándote la mejor sonrisa que puedo darte, y empezamos una conversación algo tonta y ridícula como siempre … dios estaba mas que nerviosa no sabia como empezar a hablar.. Pero entonces aparece mi amiga antes de que pueda decirte una palabra y la llevas con nosotros. Tal vez sea malo tener celos de mi mejor amiga pero es algo que no puedo evitar.. El ver como le sonríes como la abrazas como le hablas incluso mejor que a mí me hace querer morirme del dolor….

Termina el colegio y los 3 vamos a caminar por un viejo parque se encontraba cerca de ahí.. Veo como ustedes iban riendo… incluso la abrasaste.. Y caminaban frente a mi como si no estuviese… como si fuera invisible o una intrusa en su burbuja de felicidad…

-etto.. Chicos debo marcharme tengo mucha tarea que hacer y es para mañana temprano-no espero respuesta alguna y comienzo a correr lo mas rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían… teniendo la esperanza de que tu me siguieras y corresponderás mi amor y seremos felices.. Pero solo fue un estúpido sueño… uno del cual jamás se hará realidad. Al cruzar en una esquina solo puedo recargarme de la pared y llorar.. X ser tan cobarde… x sentir celos de mi mejor amiga.. Xq no me amas y jamás me amaras a mí.. Mucha gente al pasar se me queda viendo.. Entonces solo siento una mano que acaricia mi rostro

-ya no llores amiga…. Quieres?-esa persona era mi amigo splendid… aquel a quien siempre ignoro por ese peliverde que jamás me a amado… aquel que sin usar palabras me ha roto el corazón. Yo solamente puedo abrazarlo y llorar tanto que mis lagrimas nublaban ya mi vista mientras el correspondía mi abraso… como un verdadero amigo

-s..Splendid yo..

-silencio amiga…. Yo vi todo lo que paso.. Se lo que sientes.. Al ver a quien amas con una persona que no se lo merece… y sé que duele pero yo te cuidare y apoyare…. No dejare que hieran mas ese pequeño corazón tuyo que alguien ha anhelado ahora vayamos a caminar que si tu madre te ve llorando se preocupara-me dice sonriendo mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas y me tomaba la mano para ir a algún lado..No se ha donde pero sé que no lastimaría…. El no

-gracias-le digo en un susurro… solo desearía que flippy fuera como splendid que me amara me cuidara y protegiera como el…


	2. Chapter 2

Flippy pov

Ahí estaba ella esa bella pelirroja que me roba el sueño y solo gano esto ver a mi amada flaky abrazando a su amigo peliazul ese splendid, solo ella no se ha percatado de que él también le ama. Pero quien soy yo para juzgarle si desde esta mañana todo me a salido mal

*flash back*

Un chico peliverde se encontraba sentado a la orilla de su cama observando a la nada…muy nervioso pero a la vez desanimado

-y si le digo que la amo y ella no me ama a mi? Y si prefiere a splendid? Y si no vale la pena arriesgarme?-en eso suena su teléfono celular-

-flippy soy Lammy te quería pedir un enorme favor-Lammy desde ase años estaba enamorada de splendid pero este jamás la había volteado a ver así que ideo un plan donde le pedía a flippy ayuda para darle celos y que así el peliazul al fin admitiera sus sentimientos x ella-

-pero estas segura? Tu sabes perfectamente que si flaky se entera se podrá molestar

-es x ello q no le diremos nada a ella esto será nuestro secreto, entonces me ayudaras?

-no me agrada mucho la idea pero lo hare solo espero que no me traiga consecuencias esto

*fin del flashback*

Pero me equivoque y ahora pago por mi error seguramente ella ha pensado que me e enamorado de Lammy y por ello salió corriendo así… como maldigo la hora que acepte ayudar en este ridículo plan pero acepto mi error pero no me iré sin pelear.

Pero antes de que pudiera ir y pelear x lo que es mio volteas y me miras a los ojos.. En ese momento q nuestras miradas se cruzaron parecía que el tiempo se detuvo que el universo desapareció dejándonos solos a ti y a mi pero eso no duro mucho ya que pude ver como splendid te tomaba por la mano y te llevaba lejos de mi, como si hubiese descubierto lo que yo no te e podido decir y te alejara de mi para evitarlo…para que así no estuviéramos juntos…eso o solo protege a quien ama de la persona que la lastimo. Mis piernas no respondieron y solo te vi marchar sin poderte decir nada y como me arrepiento de eso….

Si solo hubiera sabido que ese día todo cambiaria…no abría ayudado a Lammy, te abría sujetado del brazo para que así no te fueras…te abría confesado cuando te amo.. Te abría besado y abríamos sido felices…pero no.. La felicidad solo es un espejismo que no alcanzare pues ese día te perdí para siempre. Hoy has llegado a la preparatoria abrazada de aquel que ahora es mi rival te ves muy sonriente, sin esos nervios que me parecieron adorables del día anterior me ves y corres a saludarme yo solo correspondí tu saludo fríamente pues pensé que ese día te había perdido pero solo puedo ver como tu angelical rostro pierde esa sonrisa y te despides de mi, de nuevo esa manía tuya por correr pero esta ves no pienso siquiera en detenerte, cuando veo que has salido de nuevo de la preparatoria, puedo sentir un puño impactarse contra mi rostro, automáticamente puedo ver que su dueño es splendid que me miraba con un rostro lleno de ira lo cual me sorprendió, ya que jamás le había visto de esta manera

-eres un completo idiota lo sabias?-gritaba splendid furioso-si continuas lastimando a flaky de esa manera te daré un golpe aun mas fuerte

-y q si la lastimo? Que no salieron juntos ayer.. El q sea tu novia no significa que deba verlo bien

-mi novia?-dice splendid algo confundido y a la vez sonrojado-así q te has dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ella? Me sorprende que a pesar de ser tan frio y superficial puedas notar cuando ahí amor

-se perfectamente que tu la as amado desde hace mucho tiempo dime que sucia artimaña usaste, ya acepto ser tu novia?-digo fingiendo frialdad en mi vos, sé que el escuchar esa respuesta me dolerá pero aun así quiero escuchar que ya e perdido a quien amo pero esto jamás me lo espere, splendid solo comienza a reír mientras me mira como si fuera algo desagradable o asqueroso-

-flaky no es mi novia, seguramente lo dijiste por lo de ayer pero solo comprendo que eres un egoísta, primero ignoras a flaky x Lammy y luego la celas eres un idiota

Escuchar esas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría, no supe en que momento comencé a correr en dirección a donde se había ido flaky y lo único que encuentro es a mi bella pelirroja tirada en el suelo, sus ojos tenían rastro de q había llorado y su uniforme estaba desgarrado…yo fui el culpable de eso si no hubiera sido tan frio con ella no abría salido corriendo y no estaría así.

Solo corro y me arrodillo a tomarla entre mis brazos pero al levantarle puedo ver como tenias una herida en tu cabeza, te cargo y te llevo lo mas rápido que mis piernas me permiten rumbo al hospital.

-flaky x favor despierta no te vayas de mi lado te amo-le digo con lagrimas en mis ojos y agitado puesto que aun corría, entonces ares lentamente tus ojos y me das una sonrisa triste…tengo miedo de perderte estoy seguro de eso, solo puedo sentir como acaricias mi rostro y me dices casi en un susurro

-flippy…yo.. Lo siento pero te amo-extiende su mano y me da algo…es un pequeño dije de corazón.. Al escuchar esas palabras solo puedo sentirme peor de lo que ya me sentía pues en ese momento volviste a cerrar tus hermosos ojos rojizos

Llegamos al hospital y los doctores te llevaron….no se como estés pero yo no me separare de tu lado.. No ahora.. Tengo que pedirte perdón tengo que decirte que te amo y.. Tomo fuertemente el dije que me obsequiaste.. Tenemos que ser felices juntos


	3. Chapter 3

Flaky pov

Ayer hable con splendid sobre lo sucedido con flippy solo espero poder dárselo porque de verdad es lo que siento con el-digo apretando un pequeño dije en mis manos- pero al cruzar unas cuantas cuadras comienzo a sentir que soy seguida por alguien y comienzo a correr pero al momento en que iba a dar vuelta choco con alguien y no puedo evitar gritar aterrada

-tranquila flaky soy yo splendid-tratando de calmarla-estas bien? Te vez nerviosa-decía el peliazul preocupado

-splendid yo..-un poco mas calmada-es que..sentí que alguien me seguía y tuve mucho miedo y..y..-soportando sus lagrimas para evitar llorar-

-tranquila flaky…después de todo estoy aquí no dejare que te lastimen-sonríe a la pelirroja al momento que la abraza y camina con ella-entremos a la preparatoria que hay solo el único peligro es el profesor lumpy y su aliento mañanero-dice en burla lo que provoca que la pelirroja comience a reír

Al entrar me encuentro contigo tal y como ayer e ignorando a mi amigo de nuevo corro a tu encuentro

-buenos días flippy-kun como estas?-le digo con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro pues a pesar de que haya temido hace poco con ver a mi amado peliverde me llena de alegría

-buenos días estoy ocupado-respondes secamente….solo sé que eso me dolió y cuando empiezo a sentir como mis lagrimas comenzaban a brotar me despido de ti salgo huyendo… no quiero que splendid me vea así, no quiero que petunia se preocupe solo quiero-aprieto fuertemente ese pequeño regalo que quería darte- solo quiero irme…irme de aquí y corro en busca de un lugar seguro pero lo que no sabia era que no eran paranoias mías… esta mañana si estaba siendo seguida por dos hombres que destrozaron mi vida.

Al cruzar cerca de un pequeño callejón siento como soy jalada de mi brazo y tirada al suelo

-mira hermano la preciosa manzana ha venido a nosotros-su vos se me hacia conocida pero por la oscuridad del lugar solo pude ver su silueta la cual parecía que tenia un sombrero y a su lado estaba otro hombre muy parecido a el-solo espero y valga la pena

-ten seguro que si hermano y la gozaremos en grande con esta tía-ambos comienzan a reír y yo solo puedo tratar de huir pero fue en vano ya que me toman del brazo y cubren mi boca mientras el otro desgarra mi uniforme…ya sabia que arian pero aun así trato de zafarme y huir pero todo es inútil

-x favor déjenme ir prometo no ir con la policía pero no me lastimen-digo con lagrimas en mis ojos pero esto solo provoca que comiencen a reír mas de mi…solo puedo sentir como uno comienza a tocarme con sus sucias manos mientras el otro me sujetaba para que no escapara..me sentía sucia pero mientras mas me moviera para tratar de huir mas me golpeaban estos malditos de pronto solo pude sentir un enorme dolor …. Aquí murió mi inocencia bajo este maldito, la virginidad que tanto cuidaba que tanto anhelaba poder darle a flippy este estúpido la a tomado por la fuerza

-oye hermano déjame divertirme a mi también no es justo que solo tu te diviertas con la muñeca

-ya es toda tuya hermano pero la princesita ya la e estrenado yo-lo dicen con tono de triunfo en su voz.. después de que esos malditos cambiaran de lugares uno de ellos me da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo que provoca que me desmaye… como hubiera deseado que ese golpe me hubiera matado… toda la dignidad que tenia la e perdido

Despierto y solo puedo ver a un grupo de gente desconocida me aterro e intento huir pero mi cuerpo aun esta adolorido

-tranquila jovencita…aquí estas segura.. estas en el hospital de Happy Tree no pasa nada…un amigo tuyo a estado muy preocupado x ti-dice el doctor y sale a llamar a mi..amigo? seguramente es splendid… solo espero que no se preocupe tanto por mi… pero jamás espere verle a el a flippy entrar por esa puerta preocupado..

Yo solo puedo sentirme avergonzada… sucia.. indigna de el pero tu me abrazas llorando lo cual me sorprende

-flaky..yo .. el doctor me ha dicho lo que te hicieron y te prometo que hare pagar a ese maldito-dices aferrándote a mi…tal parece que no notas mis moretones y heridas pero eso no importa xq solo contigo me siento segura..-flaky yo..también te amo-ante estas palabras yo solo puedo sonrojarme pero…también? Acaso se lo dije?

-flippy… te amo mas que a mi vida….perdóname x amarte sé que amas a Lammy pero-de pronto solo puedo sentir tus labios sobre los míos en un rose tímido pero placentero y me sonríes tiernamente

-no flaky..a quien realmente amo es a ti… lo de Lammy te lo explicare después-veo que sacas de tu bolsillo ese dije que yo tenia planeado regalarte..pero como..cuando..-y gracias x esto..lo llevare siempre junto a mi corazón… pero será algo difícil porque quien ocupa ya el mio y quien lo ase latir eres tu

-y solo tu haces latir al mio-le digo con una pequeña sonrisa..aun los golpes me duelen y me siento realmente mal por lo que ha sucedido pero flippy me a ayudado y me a confesado su amor…y a pesar de esto sé que podre superarlo

-jóvenes lamento la interrupción pero la jovencita debe hablar con los policías acerca del incidente…-dice el doctor que entraba de nuevo a mi habitación.. yo solo asiento con la cabeza en lo que flippy se sienta a mi lado mientras esperamos al policía que tomaría mi declaración..


End file.
